Everlasting Friendship
by KtotheLO
Summary: Harry and Co. have finished their 6th year and life seems relatively perfect. However a past enemy has turns and asks for forgiveness, he finds true love in the process. Tension grows between Ron and the others and he turns to the folds of Voldemort.


This was a challenge by Portia "Charlotte" Malfoy to make Ron a Death eater and Draco fall in love. The following fiction is the result of the challenge.  
  
All Harry Potter characters and plots are products of J.K. Rowling's fabulous imagination since I am not even capable of having such an imagination that was necessary in the creation Harry Potter. So everything is hers and whomever she has sold it to, except my plot and whatever characters my limited imagination can make-up.   
  
So without further ado I present to you my very first fanfiction.  
  
"Faster Harry! If you take that long pulling out your wand in a real battle, you'll be disarmed or even dead before you can even send out one curse! Now let's go again."  
  
Harry Potter sighed; he had been with Tonks all day practicing dueling under the ever-watchful eye of Alastor Moody. Don't get him wrong he was happy to finally get some training for his upcoming battle against Voldemort, but honestly he thought, Moody was a nuisance. He had Harry working in the most extreme conditions! At one point it was Harry against ten other people, and Harry was without a wand! He was told 'just avoid the curses' as Moody put it calmly. Yeah right, Harry was done even before he could think about how to avoid a curse. Sometimes Harry wished he had declined Dumbledore's, what did he call it, oh, proposition.  
  
flashback  
  
Harry had just finished his very last exam of the year, transfiguration. He had been very surprised at how fast he finished. Harry had suspected it would be harder since it was supposed to be modeled after the N.E.W.T.S that they were to take the following year. Harry had never been the best of students, but he always scraped by. Oh well, he thought, I guess those study sessions with Ginny also helped. Harry reminiscently thought back to these sessions with a smile on his face.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall hissed after having approached Harry without him realizing it.   
  
"Yes ma'am?" Harry answered having been shook from his stupor.  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll take your test, the Headmaster would like to speak to you in his office. I trust you know how to get there. The password is Everlasting Gobstopper."  
  
Harry gathered his things as Ron and Hermione shot Harry a questioning glance. Harry merely shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
As soon as he stepped foot in the hallway, Harry realized he was free. He was done with his sixth year at Hogwarts. Only one more year to go and he would be free. Free from the trials and tribulations that only school can bring about, well...wait, Harry will always have trials and tribulations no matter what he does. They will follow him throughout his life until he can finally end it Harry thought morbidly. Well, he reasoned, at least nothing happened to me this year. And Harry was right; nothing really eventful had come about that year. Nobody died; no attempts were made on Harry or his friends. The year was quiet, and for once in Harry's life as normal as anybody his age's life should be. This could be possibly the best year he had ever had at Hogwarts. He, Hermione, and Ron were still the best of friends and they collectively ruled the school. The Golden Trio, as they were called by friends and foes alike, were, as Harry felt, the epitome of Hogwarts. Not to sound smug, but he felt they embodied friendship, love, knowledge, power, and all that Hogwart's students strived for. The friendship was to be everlasting he thought. Then, there was Ginny, sweet beautiful Ginny. Harry and Ginny had become closer the past year, actually very close. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, the reigning King and Queen of Gryffindor. However they weren't always the King and Queen of Gryffindor, it used to be his best friends Ron and Hermione. Everybody knew that Ron and Hermione were going to get together; there had been bets since they were in third year! And then finally the two had gotten together the summer before this year, and they were Gryffindor's poster couple. That all changed when they unexpectedly broke up after New Years. Nobody really knew why, but Ron was heartbroken. Harry was thrust in the middle of the breakup. He didn't know what to do. Ginny told him to just give them time and space. And that is exactly what Harry did. After the Ron and Hermione breakup quieted down, people's attention shifted to Harry and Ginny. And they have been the power couple since then.   
  
Thinking back on it, Harry was surprised that the three of them didn't get into a huge argument that tore them apart. After the breakup it was an unwritten law not to mention the period of time that they were going out. It was very hard at first because that meant not mentioning the past six months! However they all moved on and life right now seemed perfect.  
  
Harry shook out of his musings as he reached the stone gargoyle and spoke the password. Everlasting Gobstopper, Harry thought, wasn't that from that book, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? Funny though, those muggles created a candy like that, but it only lasts at the most one minute. In our world, the wizarding world, we have real everlasting candies. Such a petty thing we wizards take for granted.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry, what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Well, sir, I don't know. Professor McGonagall said you wanted to speak to me."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Harry looked at the aging man blankly.  
  
"Well Harry, I have, well, let's call it a proposition for you.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"As you know, from the prophecy you, in the grand scheme of things will ultimately be the one to kill Voldemort."  
  
Harry, having heard this numerous times before, wasn't startled by the news, however he was still bothered by it. Murdering somebody just seemed so harsh, so Voldemort-like. He knew that he was going to have to do it though it was a choice, yes. But, the choice was to kill, or be killed.   
  
"And with this knowledge," Dumbledore continued, "we feel that it is in your best interest to prepare you over the upcoming holidays for the final battle."  
  
Harry evaluated what was just offered to him. "We?"  
  
"Well myself, the order, and the ministry."  
  
"The ministry? The ministry doesn't even believe the bloody prophesy!" Harry vehemently explained.  
  
"That is true Harry, but every other ministry does."  
  
"So every other ministry believes us except our own? This is our war and our own ministry doesn't believe!"  
  
"This is not just 'our' war anymore, Harry, it is everyones."  
  
Unknown to Harry, Dumbledore had silently, yet efficiently been gaining support from other nations, enlisting their help in the coming battles. Dumbledore had successfully enlisted the help of many nations. They promised their fighters as well as their resources.   
  
end flashback  
  
Harry had accepted the offer and he was now currently located at Beauxbatons being taught all the magic possible that he could absorb in the short amount of time he had. Harry had falsely assumed that the summer would have been more than enough time to learn the skills he would need to fight Voldemort. But Harry was mistaken. Never had he thought that he would be learning the magic he was learning. His teachings ranged from wandless magic, to ancient magics to the dark arts. Instructors had apparated from all over the world in order to help Harry. Harry assailed his new teachings with much vigor. He felt he needed this training in order to defeat Voldemort and ultimately be able to live. Harry became like a muggle machine during his weeks in training. Every morning he got up went running for two hours, then came back and showered. He then would go on to eat breakfast and review endless amounts of books for two hours. Then he would go and practice all different kinds of magics with different instructors for three hours, followed by dueling lessons in the afternoon. He wouldn't be able to eat dinner until around nine o'clock in the evening. This was his 'quiet time' as he dubbed it, where he was supposed to meditate and turn his thoughts inward. He was told 'a greater knowledge and understanding of one self will lead help you defeat the demons that pursue you'. Harry didn't really understand this, but he did it anyway. Harry was numb during his training. He was emotionless. This was the time, he felt, to train. There was nothing to distract him, so therefore all of his attention was focused. The only time Harry dropped out of his frame of mind was when he received owls from Ginny. She distracted Harry from everything, his troubles, his training; all Harry felt was pure love and happiness. 'She's the one' Harry mused. 'That is the girl that I'm fighting for.' 


End file.
